fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE vs. Red
Description Who will win this nightmarish brawl when two demonic creatures trapped in retro games who torture and murder innocents for no reason and can affect the real world face each other in a battle to the death? Interlude Hiro: The gaming industry has had many urban legends, from the infamous Polybius arcade to long lost versions of games we will never see, and even tales of demons possessing beloved classics. MBStarsream: And by the time you realize these two particular monsters are haunting your childhood game, they already have your soul in their clutches. Hiro: Sonic.EXE, the bastion of sadism. MBStarscream: And Red, the Hell Beast. Now it's probably a good idea to have this battle take place within Sonic.EXE's game, where he is able to fight at full power without any restrictions. As well, we're not using anything non-canon to either character, so no Sonic.EXE fan games or Colossal Kaiju Combat. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Sonic.EXE Hiro: You hear his laugh... Cue X's Kefka laugh. Hiro: You hear the music... The infamous drowning theme from Sonic the Hedgehog plays as we see X chasing Tails in 'HIDE AND SEEK'. Hiro: And then he does the rest. The game cuts to black as X lunges at Tails, followed by a high-pitched scream. MBStarscream: That, my friends, is the never ending cycle of the infamous game simply known as Sonic.EXE. But it wasn't always this way. ''' Hiro: In mid-2011, the creature that would soon become Sonic.EXE was born within the void between dimensions. It is unclear how he came to be, but according to Sir JC, the creator of the original story, the creature was born within a cataclysm brought on by multiple forms of primordial energy accidentally ramming into each other all at once after said energy was trying to assemble itself in a creative manner. These "ingredients" created a sentient mass of dark matter, a creature purely made of primordial energy. '''MBStarscream: After EXE was born, he explored the recesses of subspace, floating in the darkness as a giant blob of pure dark energy with two red eyes. Suddenly EXE discovered a dimensional window that revealed planet Earth and all that it contained. It was at this point that EXE learned about humanity and Sonic the Hedgehog, and right then and there he was utterly fascinated by both, mostly by Sonic, who he was smitten with. Hiro: EXE then copied Sonic's very image and formed a suitable body that would house all his energy, a body that all in the universe would remember. After he created his body, his eyes experienced great pain and started to bleed, a distinguishable birth mark. EXE was seemingly unshaken by the pain his eyes made, and instead laughed, his very first laughter echoing through the void; a testimonial example that EXE was born as something that can be considered pure evil. MBStarscream: EXE decided that all living creatures on Earth, namely the humans, were meant to be under his control, that he was born to have all of humanity to himself and himself only until the very end of time. He realized that in order to have his slaves, he needed to have a place to keep them all in, a world where they would live forever in harmony with him as their king, a world where he was a god. Hiro: This is how he discovered his true power: EXE can manipulate reality in any way he desires. With his reality-warping powers, he was able to create his own dimension in a matter of hours. The way he lay-outed his world was by making "rooms" in his world, several them based off of the levels in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, albeit in his own sinister style. After creating the basis for his world, EXE grew more egomaniacal about his powers, viewing his creativity as superior beyond all else. MBStarscream: He was really eager to have humanity under his command, hoping to show them all how "wonderful" his newly-built home looked. Unfortunately, EXE learned that he did not truly exist in the other universe and thus was not able to access into the human world very easily. He was, however, able to channel some of his powers into it to find ultimate access into it. Hiro: EXE used his powers to find a way into the human world, and found a suitable alternative through an unknown computer programmer. This programmer was highly skilled at what he did; in fact according to Sir JC, his skills were said to be near U.S. government levels, and EXE believed him to be his ticket to glory. With his powers, EXE "influenced" the programmer to create a computer game that would serve as a temporary doorway between the human world and EXE's. MBStarscream: The final tool required to make such an object was a sample of EXE's own essence, so he could have full control over the system of the game within. EXE sent out a piece of his dark power to the human world, which arrived into the game in a manner similar to that of a meteorite. The newly made game disk survived the resulting explosion brought on by the shard of power, but the programmer was nowhere to be found, and thus presumed dead. The piece of EXE's power, according to Sir JC, is said to have made a huge X-shaped crater when it landed. The Cult of X, some time after it was founded, believed EXE came into the world in a "falling star". Hiro: EXE began his human collecting when the disk started getting handed down person to person. Every time a human inserted the disk and downloaded the "game", EXE gained full access into that person's computer and in turn total control over it as well. As the person plays the game, Exe uses his reality-altering powers to show that person what's in the game, or rather what's in his world due to the game being a gateway into it. Once the game is finished, EXE could channel more of his powers into the human world to spy on the human who played it, such as sending a Sonic plush as a spy or creating horrific illusions, until the time to steal their soul came. MBStarscream: According to Sir JC, the reason EXE has to steal a person's soul so quickly is because EXE doesn't exist in the human world, and thereby can't be in it for too long. If EXE takes too long with stealing someone's soul, the reality within the human world will force him back into his world and even destroy his body, and thus EXE has to wait an hour to head back into the human world. Hiro: The first time EXE captured a human was rather hasty; when he obtained their soul he did it very poorly, resulting in the mouth, throat and chest getting quite mutilated, yet the body was still alive due to the loss of the soul causing merely a Persistent Vegetative State. As time went on, EXE's captures became more and more careful and elaborate to where EXE simply used his powers to pull the soul out rather than just using his hands, leaving the body unharmed yet still in a Persistent Vegetative State. Each time EXE stole the soul, he always carved a number into the chest of the victim to keep track of each of his victims in order. MBStarscream: As the attacks continued over the few years, news started to come in about them and the police began to classify the case as "the Sonic.EXE murders", based on the evidence that the downloaded game called "Sonic.EXE" remains inside each computer but is unplayable. EXE was amused at how the police coined the name "Sonic.EXE" and thus decided to call himself that. Hiro: At some time around the "murders", a secret religious group that called itself the "Cult of X" was founded. The Cult was fanatically loyal to "X" and viewed him as a god and a holy savior. They believed that he was to bring all of humanity out of the horrors of the real world and into a paradise under his rule, though it's hard to tell if all the members actually believed such a ludicrous idea or if they had different motives in serving EXE. MBStarscream: The Cult plays a huge role in EXE's campaign, being the very group that gets the game into the hands of a potential victim. Right after a person's soul gets captured, the Cult retrieves the game disk and has it ending up at a new place for it to be found, and thus the cycle starts over. As a safety precaution, the Cult has also had the game disk copied in case anything happened to the original one. The Cult recently has been attempting to find newer ways to have EXE gain full access into the human world, but so far they haven't found a way yet. Probably for the best. Hiro: EXE's most infamous ability is his reality warping; he can create matter, destroy it, remake it, change things, create worlds, change shape, you name it, it's there. The most notable forms of his reality powers is the creation of his world, the control over the game disk, his illusions and being able to turn a soul into a slave. Plus, EXE can warp himself from one place to the other, as proven in the first creepypasta. EXE can even teleport into the human world, though he can only be in it for a few minutes before having to go back into his world. MBStarscream: In order for EXE to have slaves for eternity, he needs a human soul to make one. Whenever EXE comes out into our world, he has limited time to steal a person's soul. After he steals one, the soul resembles a wispy ball of bluish light. EXE can easily alter the shape of the soul into a slave's body, the body resembling a video game character that the soul's owner liked most. EXE can even eat a soul, though doing so doesn't result in digestion, as a soul is eternal, so EXE can eat one soul as many times as he likes, though even nibbling on a soul can damage and dehumanize the mind of the slave the soul belongs to. Hiro: EXE can change his own appearance in addition to his reality powers, though he always prefers to resemble Sonic in some way. Over time, EXE's main appearance has "updated" and changed drastically to look more like himself. In addition, EXE is made entirely out of dark matter. He lives off of it and can use it to use his powers. Just like a soul, EXE's dark matter is eternal, and as such, he can never be killed by normal means. He can also remove pieces of his dark matter to use however he deems necessary, such as sending a piece to the programmer in order to complete the disk and creating the Seven Guardians. Removing the dark matter piece by piece has no real effect on EXE's psyche. MBStarscream: And if EXE ever gets bored with a slave, he makes good use of his ultimate move: Opening up his mouth and also opening up a frickin' black hole inside! ''' Hiro: When EXE sucks up a soul with the black hole, the soul shrinks into a singularity and then vanishes, and is thus lost forever, erased from existence. The only times EXE has ever used his black hole is when he made Eggman look into it, and when he used it to frighten Tom. EXE also has the ability to fly, as shown in the creepypasta when he chased after Tails. Sir JC explained that his ability to levitate is caused by his boots, which are used to cause anti-gravity. '''MBStarscream: EXE is a very skilled programmer and hacker, considering how he's able to take full control of a PC once his game disk is in and how he manipulates what goes on in the game to show the player what's going on in his world. And since he took the form of Sonic, he most likely has Sonic's powers, supersonic speed being one of them. Hiro: Despite being a copy of a more popular character, EXE has shown to be far more dangerous. He's trapped several souls in his realm, is generally considered all-powerful in the context of his universe, and was able to create a portal to his ''universe in the form of a disk using only a human who he had control of the mind of. However, like his creepypasta, EXE is heavily flawed. '''MBStarscream: He greatly enjoys inflicting as much pain and suffering on his victims as possible, always wanting to "break" them first. He has only fought what are basically normal humans, and while he ''can ''travel to other universes, he's extremely limited outside of ''his ''universe. Hell, if he spends too long outside of his universe, he's as good as dead.' Hiro: But EXE has proven to be an extremely deadly and dangerous foe. Here's my advice: If you want to play a Sonic game, you're better off buying the official release. It'll spare you a horrific fate at the hands of an absolute monster. Sonic.EXE: So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree? Red Hiro: Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, a beloved classic amongst Godzilla fans. But rumor has it that out there in the world somewhere is a copy of the 1988 game, and it's no ''ordinary copy of the NES classic. This copy is said to be possessed by a sadistic demonic entity that haunts the game, twisting and wrapping it into whatever he pleases. '''MBStarscream: And whoever gets their hands on the game will be tormented, if not worse,' by the evil creature simply known... as Red. Red: You pathetic worm. It's too late now. Only one will survive. Hiro: Zachary, the creepypasta's main protagonist, experienced Red's wrath firsthand when he was given a second-hand copy of the classic game bought by a friend at a garage sale. Initially swept away by nostalgia, Zach soon learned what he got into as Red began to constantly stalk, taunt, chase and eventually slaughter all of his playable monsters until a fifth monster, Acacius, was unlocked and able to defeat Red after an intense battle, ending his reign of terror. MBStarscream: But Red put up quite a fight, and he couldn't have done so without some insane abilities. Red's massive size grants him enough levels of superhuman strength to smash right through stone with ease and one-shot any monster in the chase levels, including the likes of Godzilla, Anguirus and Mothra. He can keep up with Godzilla, Anguirus and his nemesis Solomon, and easily managed to hold up an injured Mothra before swallowing her like a snake would a guinea pig. Hiro: Red is able to move at very fast speeds despite his size and weight, showing to be just as fast, if not even faster, than Godzilla himself, and his super-sized body is durable enough to withstand atomic blasts from Godzilla and heat beams from Solomon, the latter of which left him burning and withering while bleeding grey blood. He can breathe a large stream of hellfire from his mouth or hands, fire a series of blazing hot needles, and extend a large tentacle made of intestines with a claw and a set of jaws at the end to attack, grab and pull opponents into his gaping maw with. MBStarscream: He can summon mines that fall from the air and inflict damage on whatever they hit, create a claw-shaped ball of energy that homes in on his opponent, and should he win a game he plays with his victims, Red will kill them and trap their souls in the game to torment them for all eternity. Hiro: Red is skilled at mentally manipulating others for his own benefit, having managed to torture Melissa enough to make her commit suicide by running into traffic, and was able to paralyze Zach to his seat so he couldn't turn off the game, not allowing him to move a muscle except for his fingers and thumbs. During the final battle, Red somehow "binded" Zach's soul to his characters', so each time the characters took damage, Zach physically felt it, despite the fact that he was in the real world while Red was inside a seemingly innocent video game. Once he got his hands on the game, Red was fully capable of altering its levels and boards to suit himself, albeit having to stay by the rules of the game's engine. MBStarscream: But it doesn't end there. Red's also a shapeshifter, taking on a variety of different forms. His default form is his land form, where he can run fast on four spidery legs. After taking enough damage in this form, Red will turn into an aquatic version of his base form. As the name suggests, Red can swim very fast in this form, as well as summon mines, project hellfire from his mouth and hands, and launch his tentacle from his mouth. Hiro: Upon the defeat of his swimming form, Red will grow a pair of bat-like wings to grant himself the ability of flight. He can swoop up and land on his opponent, crushing them beneath his feet, and can project hellfire from his mouth and hands. He was able to swallow Mothra in a single gulp once this form had gotten the best of the divine moth. And when all else fails, Red will transform into his awe-inspiring final form, increasing his already huge size to such an extent that Godzilla and all of Zach's other playable monsters look pathetically tiny in comparison. Zach even likened fighting Red's final form as "trying to fight a mountain". MBStarscream: All of Red's abilities are accessible in this form, and he has three times as much health and power as his other forms, to the point where Acacius was the only monster out of five who could possibly stand against him. He can crush other monsters to death under his feet, swing his tail like a weapon, and was able to swallow Godzilla whole just like he had with Mothra moments beforehand. Hiro: Red may not be the King of the Monsters, but he can certainly challenge him. He managed to get Melissa, Zach's girlfriend, to kill herself by running into traffic, made Zach feel actual pain whenever the monster he was playing as took damage, and killed Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Solomon with relative ease. However, Red is not completely unstoppable. He was unable to catch Zach in any chase level, is weak to attacks revolving around divinity, and while he is able to change the game's levels and boards, he is limited by the rules of the game's engine. MBStarscream: But if you ever feel like a game is literally messing with your mind, SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF. Red: Melissa, kill yourself! The word "KILL" completely covers the screen, then Red's face is formed in the wall of words. '' Fatal Fiction ''Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Sonic.EXE's territory advantage evens things out quite a bit, but will that be enough against something that gave Godzilla himself a run for his money? MBStarscream: I'm good as long as my games are working properly. ---- X's dimension, Hill Zone It was just a normal day in this twisted parody of the Green Hill. Dozens of souls in constant agony, the rivers of Green Hill filled with blood, plants dying, skies grayed out. And in the middle of it all, a hedgehog. A bipedal hedgehog with blue fur that covered most of his body and peach skin that covered his arms, muzzle and front torso. He also had six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, the hedgehog wore two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which were held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wore a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Anyone who thought this was the pure-hearted hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog would be very much mistaken. This impostor had eyes as black as night with red dots for pupils. Whereas Sonic was a heroic savior and enemy of evil, this monster was the exact opposite. In fact, it was, in truth, the interdimensional energy-based entity named X. Or as we all like to call him, Sonic.EXE. Standing like a statue with his arms folded, EXE wore a twisted smile on his face that showed his yellow, sharp, blood-covered teeth, as if he had eaten the meat of a living, breathing creature. He looked up at the sky, still wearing that horrible grin, and spoke in a voice that suited his demonic nature. "It's good to be a God. Wouldn't you say so?" He turned his head and stared right into your soul as he finished saying that sentence. Little did he know, he wasn't the only demon in this area. A low bellowing sound rang out loudly, making EXE's eyes widen in startled surprise. When he turned around, he rightly gaped his jaw. Standing before him was a giant bulbous body resting on four slender insectoid legs, two clawed arms and a thin long tail. Its body was blood red and wrinkled, and its face was a frowning horror with an empty mouth and eyes, comparable to a mask. Glaring down at EXE with that unholy stare, Red '''uncorked another bone-chilling bellow. Upon getting over his shock, EXE smiled nastily at the Red Pyramid-sized beast. "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" He questioned, Red responding with another howl as his eyes emitted an eerie light. EXE floated right up to Red's eye level, and the two entities threw a punch at the same time. '''FIGHT! Red tried to attack EXE with one of his legs, but the hedgehog ducked under the appendage and started to assault Red's body with multiple Homing Attacks. Red roared his irritation and tried unsuccessfully to catch EXE for several seconds until EXE relented, floating high above Red. Red glared up at EXE and let loose a blast of hellfire aimed at his smaller opponent. Having expected EXE to be burnt to ashes, he was surprised to discover that EXE had countered his attack with his own pyrokinetic abilities. Surrounded by a fiery aura, EXE struck Red right in the face with a Homing Attack. He unleashed more Homing Attacks until Red managed to punch him away. The force of the attack sent EXE reeling back, and he shook his head as he recovered. Red lunged at EXE, but the vile entity appeared right behind him in what appeared to be black smoke. Red turned and breathed more hellfire, but EXE vanished in more black smoke. Then EXE appeared behind Red again, only to disappear a third time when Red leaped into the air and tried to stab him with his tail. The instant Red landed on his four feet, a burning sensation in his back made him roar in pain and anger. Spinning around and glaring murderously at EXE, Red vomited a tangle of intestine-like tentacles from his mouth, with a cluster of hook-like claws and pharyngeal jaws at the end. Narrowly dodging the intestine jaws, EXE took to the skies, prompting Red to sprout a pair of bat-like wings and take off after EXE in hot pursuit. Red roared loudly before firing his intestine jaws again, only for EXE to avoid them by disappearing in black smoke yet again. Red spun around, but EXE wasn't there like he had expected. It was only when Red thought to look up did he see his tiny opponent smiling down at him. As soon as he laid eyes on the hedgehog, Red fired rains of needles from his mouth as EXE flew in his direction. Easily dodging the needles with his supersonic speed, EXE teleported underneath Red and flew upward as fast as he could. His curled up body tore a hole in Red's left wing, making him scream in pain as he plummeted towards the red water and landed with a splash. EXE looked down at the water in search of Red to double check that he had won. His pupils then went big when another bellowing roar from beneath the water confirmed to him that his foe wasn't dead just yet. The Hell Beast then leaped out of the water like a dolphin in a new aquatic body, nearly swallowing EXE in a single gulp. As Red disappeared beneath the water with another splash, EXE narrowed his body and followed Red underwater. When he was about sixty feet below the surface, EXE's eyes darted around as he searched the waters for his enemy. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." EXE said in a shaky, trembling psycho quality that was quite unsettling. His hopes of finding Red were dashed when a wave of large mines started to fall from above him. After he dodged the mines, EXE noticed out of his peripheral vision that a dark shadow swam past him. EXE knew what, or rather who, he saw. He smiled. "Found you..." Swimming at high speed, Red looked behind him and saw EXE floating after him. In reaction to this, he summoned more mines to slow EXE down, but the self-proclaimed God dodged every single one of them and continued chasing Red through the water. Red turned around and charged EXE head-on, firing a Claw Wave from his hand. EXE dodged the attack by teleporting behind Red, then dashed towards the hellish kaiju at full speed. Red shrieked as his body was torn open and started to sink, his blood turning the water a greyish color. EXE leaped out of the water and landed on the grass, having seemingly won the battle. "You're too slow." He muttered. He heard something emerge from the water, and saw Red rising to his full height in his colossal final form. EXE rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Aw, great. Not another one..." His eyes glowing brightly, Red fired a blast of hellfire into the sky like Godzilla did in the King of the Monsters movie while roaring at the top of his voice before staring down at EXE hatefully. "I'm not done with you!" He snarled. Before EXE could respond, Red vomited more hellfire as EXE floated backward. Red took five steps forward, then raised his foot and slammed it down, hoping to flatten EXE into a pancake. He was quick to realize that failed when a Homing Attack from EXE sent his head reeling to the right; another attack to the back of his head sent him stumbling forward. Furious, Red unleashed an earth-shaking roar as his eyes glowed bright. Looking at Red's open mouth gave EXE an idea, and he flew right inside as the killer of Melissa swallowed him with a hard gulp. Red thought he had won. But something was wrong. He could feel something inside him, desperately trying to get out. And then right out of nowhere, EXE exploded out of Red's back Bloodburster style. Floating high above Red, who was screaming from the incredible pain, EXE yelled in rage as the entire background went pitch black. Red stared up at EXE as everything around him was replaced with pure darkness. EXE then disappeared into the blackness, leaving Red confused. Unbeknownst to him, EXE teleported right above Red's head, and with one final strike, he smashed right through the Spider Beast's skull and out of his lower jaw. Red instantly fell onto his side, all life leaving him. EXE looked down at Red's corpse with a wicked grin, and said two simple words... "Game over." ...before collapsing into a fit of maddening laughter. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Okay... that's interesting... Hiro: This was a pretty close match, both combatants appropriately countering one another in some way. While Red was much larger and heavier, EXE was faster and more mobile, making it a lot harder for Red to actually hit him. And while Red could warp the reality of the game to somewhat counter EXE's reality warping, but EXE's reality warping abilities just don't have an exact limit like Red's do. MBStarscream: But what truly gave EXE the win was the fact of the matter that he could mind control and manipulate the blasphemous Red into a position he could exploit. And before you guys say he can't, there's nothing in the original creepypasta that indicates he's immune to mind control or can't be manipulated. Hiro: And since Red can be killed through physical attacks over time alone, it was only a matter of time before EXE found a way to kill Red. However, if this took place with Red's dimension rather than EXE's, I will admit that the verdict would've been different to the one we ultimately decided, since EXE would've been very limited in what he could do. MBStarscream: But for what this battle stands for, it looks like Red will only be seeing... red. Hiro: Sonic.EXE wins. Advantages Sonic.EXE (Winner) * Faster * Naturally more mobile * No limits to reality warping * Can counter Red's hellfire with pyrokinesis * Could manipulate and mind control Red Polls Who would you be rooting for? Sonic.EXE Red Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Internet' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Duel of the Fire Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions